Jetpunch Apple (PvZH)
For the PvZ2 or PvZ : The Plants' Rescue version, see Jetpunch Apple (IAmPlayer). has come to PvZH! Art by .|strength = 3|health = 4|cost = 4|set = Undiscovered Chaos|rarity = |tribe = Flying Fruit Plant|trait = Team-Up, Chaotic 1|ability = Start of Turn : Gain Jetpunch Strike|flavor text = "No, I never miss a punch. Just, my jet hands' accuracy sucked."}} Jetpunch Apple is a plant created by , which finally has gotten the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes version. He made his PvZH debut on Undiscovered Chaos as a Rare Plant. He has 3 , 4 and costs 4 . He is part of the Smarty class. Has Team-Up, and Chaotic 1. He is on Flying Fruit Tribe, which sounds ironicThis sounds ironic because Jetpunch Apple on PvZ2 or PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, he can't fly.. Statistics * Strength / Health : 3 /4 * Cost : 4 * Set : Undiscovered Chaos * Rarity : Undiscovered - Rare * Class : ' 'Smarty * Tribe : Flying Fruit Plant * Traits : Team-Up, Chaotic 1 * Abilities : Gain Jetpunch Strike at the Start of Turn. Card Description "No, I never miss a punch. Just, my jet hands' accuracy sucked." Strategies Here's some strategies of Jetpunch Apple, from how to use it to how to get rid of it. With He is mainly great to be used by Fruit Punch. He can be a Power Wall to the weak plants, and as a sweeper when worked together with Hollow Ground, beacuse Hollow Ground bounces all non-flying Tribe Plants, and there's not much zombies with Flying Tribes. He could also get buffed every time a plant or a zombie destroyed. But, His Chaotic 1 trait will not get him too strong. He is useful on Hollow Ground combo when summoned from Jet Ambush, a Signature Superpower of Fruit Punch. With Jetpunch Apple from this superpower trick, he has Amphibious and Chaotic 3 as additional trait, which makes him even more stronger. Against Jetpunch Apple is more-so of a meat shield plant, due to its Team-Up ability. He also could be a strong glass cannon, because he can deal powerful damage due to Chaotic trait. Zombies could have a hard time, but the easiest way to get rid of it is with Deadly Zombies. He is a hard counter to Stranded Fisherman, beacuse of his Chaotic and Frenzy trait. Means, he is getting more powerful the more he kills a plant. Stranded Fisherman isn't cheap, due to costing 6 , but he is good enough to get rid of glass cannon, but he is a pain to deal damage when Sergeant Orange is around. You can also use Cut Down To Size for Super Brainz and Rustbolt when he reached 5 , that could worked before he reaches to a higher level of chaos. But, whatever you do, don't give weak zombies as baits, even though Chaotic trait raises , there's still more chance he can KO'd your hero. Gallery Jetpunch AppleH.png|Jetpunch Apple's Ring. JPApple.png|Jetpunch Apple (PvZH) HD version. JetpunchCardPvZH.png|Jetpunch Apple's Card. Trivia * He is the first ever plant made by that instantly gets a place in his first set. * He is the 5th PvZH Plant made by IAmPlayer, as of pages. * He was planned to have 2 /5 , costs 6 , and supposed to have Chaotic 2, and is on Super-Rare rarity. ** The Rarity got changed when Fruit Punch is added, while the rest is unknown. References